


Sunday Morning

by TobyJoeArmstrong



Category: Green Day
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi, green day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobyJoeArmstrong/pseuds/TobyJoeArmstrong
Summary: Mike reflects on why Sundays are his favorite.





	

Sundays were Mike's favorite day of the week. Usually, the previous night was spent partying and playing gigs anywhere they could get them, so by the next morning, the boys were tired. Mike usually slept late, until 10 or 11, and when he woke up he would call up Billie Joe and Tré if they weren't already together. Sometimes they all crashed at the same place after a particularly intense show with a particularly intense drink or smoke. So Mike would call up the boys and have them come over so they could hang out and relax.

This Sunday was no different. Mike woke up and rolled out of bed to contact his friends. Soon enough, the two would arrive at Mike's house and sat on the floor of his room. 

"Got any weed?" Tré asked, sprawling himself out on the floor.

"Probably," Mike said groggily. So he dug through his closet and pulled out a small bag of pot and his bong. 

Billie, who was curled up on Mike's bed like a cat, opened his eyes and yawned. "What happened last night?" he asked. He must've been so drunk that he couldn't even remember the events of yesterday's evening. 

"We got shitfaced," Tré said. 

"No shit," Billie rolled his eyes. 

Mike ignored their bickering and focused on lighting the bong. After it was lit, he took a big smoke. Sighing with pleasure, he passed the bong to Billie Joe, who followed suit. 

"I'm sooooo tiiiiiiired," Tré groaned, taking his turn with the bong. "Share the bed, Bill."

With a huff, Billie rolled over so Trè could lay down next to him. The three lapsed into silence and Mike kept smoking, enjoying his high.

"What should we do today?" he asked.   
"This," Billie said.

"I concur," mumbled Tré, face down in the bed.

Eventually, the pot was gone, so Mike climbed into the bed, wedging himself between Billie and Tré. "C'mon man!" Tré said when Mike's elbow smacked his ribs. Billie Joe just groaned. They all adjusted themselves until they settled into a comfortable position. 

"Y'know," Billie said, "we should do this more often."

"We do it every fuckin' Sunday, Beej." Mike replied, lifting his head so he could rest it on Billie's chest. He liked to listen to the smaller boy's heart beat. 

"Well yeah, but still." Billie said, wrapping his arms around Mike.

Tré, feeling left out, nuzzled up against Mike's back, his breath tickling the back of Mike's neck. Mike giggled, which made Billie snort, and then Tré started cracking up.   
"Mm, I love you guys," Tré said when they all calmed down. 

Mike hummed in agreement, and Billie Joe simply kissed Mike's cheek. 

"Mike, share!" Tré exclaimed. 

Mike laughed a little, and turned his head so he could mimic Billie's actions for Tré.   
And so, the three boys spent the rest of the day lounging and enjoying each other's company. Sighing with content, Sundays, Mike thought, were his favorite day of the week.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and sweet, but I'm gonna write a lot more stuff like this! Feel free to make requests (:


End file.
